Kasairyu Omegos
Summary Kasairyu is an OC created by Dragonmasterxyz. Kasairyu is the most powerful Yuracion Nexus member. She is the ultimate counter to Zavin. She is the leader of the Quasar Dragons and is the most powerful one. She is the mother of Yvonne, Sasori and Yvazo and the wife of Kenryu Omegos. She has the most abilities out of any Quasar Dragon. She and Zavin were best friends when they were younger. She is the accidental "leader" of the current Yuracion Devas. She attempted to retire after Zavin defected from the group. However, the Devas' trust in her judgment left her with the choice of either helping them or helping them. As you can see she had no choice but to be a sort of leader to them. She is the Quasar Dragon of the Holy Order and represents Charisma. Personality Kasairyu is known for being quite charismatic. She is a friendly lady who is easy to talk to....usually. She is the person Yvonne and Chase got their sarcastic nature from. However, unlike the latter two, she is much nicer and less blunt and trollish. She truly cares for all the members of the Nexus and will protect them when need be. Ironically enough, not much is known about her personal likes and hobbies. It is noted that she is very good at getting people to do what she wants. No matter how hard they try to resist. When it comes to her relationship with Zavin, she is notably heartbroken that her closest friend has chosen such a path. It is though by many that she had feelings for Zavin when they were kids, however this is proven false as neither really cared for love at that point in time. She is notably one of the few people able to keep up with Zavin's antics and is actually the only one who can out-troll the man himself. She, like her daughter Yvonne notably enjoy the fact that the members of the Nexus are as wacky and quirky as they are. They find normalcy boring and strive to be as eccentric as can be. As a result, Kasairyu is very...weird. She can be quite air-headed at times and is extremely playful. She, like Yvonne and Im-Ka, likes to tease the younger members and send them on very odd missions labeled as "X-Rank missions" when in fact these missions revolve around getting involved in some very weird and questionable antics. Despite all of this, Kasairyu proves time and time again that she is by far one of the most intelligent and skilled beings in Xros Revolution overall due to he magnificent ability to plan ahead for the future and create intense training programs that can even allow mortals to reach higher axes of movement and power. She is well versed in all the facets of the Multiverse and the Dimensional Structure as well as how it works and how to utilize it. Her views are the exact opposite of Zavin's and these views are what shape the Yuracion Nexus and it's members; Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Kasairyu Omegos Origin: Yuracion Absolon Gender: Female Age: Over 70 billion years old. (Physically in her mid-late 20s) Classification: Quasar Dragon/ Higher Being, Former Yuracion Deva, "Leader" of the Devas. Original Holy Order Member, Queen of the Quasar Dragons, The Dragon Empress, Empress of Time Date of Birth: July, 12 ???? * Zodiac/Horoscope: Cancer Birthplace: Realm of the Cherubim Weight: Unknown Height: 6'4" Likes: Unknown Dislikes: Unknown Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Black with a red streak Hobbies: Unknown Xceed: Divine Quasar Dragon: Ifrit Status: Alive Affiliation: Yuracion Devas Previous Affiliation: Cherubim Army Themes: Margaret's Theme (Queen of Dragons) Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A | 1-A Powers and Abilities: Personal Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Time Manipulation (In the forms of Slow, Stop, Acceleration, Reversal and Destruction. Can affect other Immeasurables and people far stronger than him. Beings beyond time, dimensions and concepts mean nothing to a Quasar Dragon's temporal powers. A Quasar Dragon's time powers are comparable to the concept of time itself. This is due to the Quasar Dragons representing Time as a whole and as such, they have a innate connection the Chronozalous, the abstract of time itself. Can trap others into eternal time loops, Can capture a person's past or future self and absorb their time to wipe away their existence), Holy Manipulation and Morality Manipulation (Angels have powerful Holy powers and are strong against beings of darkness, dealing more damage against them. Angels can also purify evil hearts and even forcibly turn a person into an existence that leads towards the light alignment), Existence Erasure (Quasar Dragon's along with Black Hole Bahamuts represent destruction as well and as such their Eternal Flames have the ability to erase those it burns if the user so wishes and thus their flames consume everything), Probability Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Summoning via Divine Quasar Dragon: Ifrit (Summons a large dragon known as Ifrit to aid her in battle), Death Manipulation, Reality Warping, Illusion Creation, Sense Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Healing Artes, Mind Manipulation, Immortality (Types 10), Causality Manipulation (Can freely manipulate cause in effect, similar to her temporal powers, this can effect those beyond cause and effect due to the fact that Quasar Dragons make it so that targets are in fact susceptible to their temporal and causal powers as such nullifying Acausality types 1-5), Poison Manipulation, Martial Arts, Fate Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Sword Mastery, Healing (Angels notably have strong healing powers of the A class at least), Sealing (Angels have the ability to seal others), Law Manipulation (Can rewrite or edit conceptual laws), Resistance to Fire Manipulation and Corruption (Types 2 and 3. Angels are naturally resistant to corruption based abilities). |-|Yuracion Energy Abilities=Yuracion Energy Mastery (Yuracion Energy users can attack their opponent's essence directly as for Yuracion Energy, there are no concept of boundaries and as such Yuracion Energy attacks the source of all things. To an extent, it is possible for even beings such as Devas and Seraphim to be susceptible to the abilities of far weaker Yuracion Energy Masters and have their abilities resisted by them. Of course the being's individual resistances and abilities are also to be taken into account), Regeneration (True-Godly. Yuracion Energy users can regenerate from nothing, even if their concepts are erased, possibly even if the world they live in is destroyed. Devas healing factors are able to to survive the conceptual destruction done by other Devas and high ranking Angels), Forcefield Creation, Conceptual Erasure (Yuracion Energy Masters are able to erase concepts and destroy others conceptually), Teleportation, Statistics Amplification, Can negate Regeneration (True-Godly. The natural gift of Yuracion Energy is that it grants an extremely powerful healing factor. As a counter for those who decide to cause mayhem with Yuracion Energy, there was a natural counter to this healing factor and thus Yuracion Energy Users are able to completely nullify regenerative powers. As a result there is a saying that "Only a Yuracion Energy master can defeat another". At a certain level of power Yuracion Energy reaches a state known as Astra in which grants the ability to nullify the regenerative powers of even the Devas and High ranking Angels), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit and kill Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities (Types 1-3) and beings with Type 5 Acausality), Can overwrite Power Nullification (When their abilities are nullified or taken away, Yuracion Energy naturally begins to attempt to overwrite the nullification. If the user decides to, they can focus their attention to the overwrite in order to speed up the process, Immortality (Types 1 and 3. Yuracion Energy masters stop aging completely in their early to mid twenties and thus are immune to aging effects), Acausality (Types 1, 4 and 5. Yuracion Energy masters are immune to changes in time as well as beyond the normal flow of causality and thus are also immune to abilities that manipulate fate and precognitive abilities unless they are Yuracion Energy enhanced, and even then, not all will work. Devas are not bound by causality and in fact exist outside of it), Willpower Manipulation (Yuracion Energy masters can overpower and resist many things that would kill them by utilizing their willpower. However, this is not a 100% fail safe), Portal Creation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Resistance to Death Manipulation (Yuracion Energy was made to counter the powers of the Gods and thus masters of it can resist X class death abilities), Soul Manipulation (Yuracion Energy grants a powerful resistance to X class soul artes), Power Nullification (Can resist A class Nullification artes), Disease Manipulation (Yuracion Energy users are highly resistant to illness and disease and are only vulnerable to illness that targets Yuracion Energy), Time Manipulation (Can resist temporal based powers of the A class and above), Matter Manipulation (Can resist S class matter artes which can destroy one to the quantic level), Spatial Manipulation (Can resist Spatial based powers of the A class and above), Existence Erasure (Can erasure based powers of the X rank and above), Mind Manipulation (Can resist the mental powers of the X class), Law Manipulation (Can overcome X class Law based artes) and Conceptual Attacks (Can resist conceptual based attacks of the X rank). Attack Potency: Outerverse level (Far superior to your average Yuracion Deva. Is equal to both Metatron and Zavin Xcelua) | Outerverse level (Absorbed one of the 3 great Akashi weapons in which raises her power infinitely. This one being the Akashi Jewel. This gave her power that could counter and match Akashi Book Zavin's.) Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Outerversal | Outerversal Durability: Outerverse level | Outerverse level Stamina: Limitless Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: Dialtempora (Rapier and Dual Pistols) Intelligence: Extremely High Weaknesses: Vegetation, Cold Temperatures Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Divine Quasar Dragon: Ifrit:' Kasairyu's unique Xceed ability. This ability allows Kasairyu to summon a dragonic warrior that emits Eternal Flames named Ifrit who fights alongside her. Ifrit has intellect equalling Kasairyu and can completely nullify and manipulate the opponent's powers. *'Crimson Eyes': Instantly Slows down time while his eyes glow red. *'Grand Light Quasar': Unleashes a blast of Eternal Flames. *'Quasar Claw': Covers her hand(s) in Eternal Flames that cut through durability. Used for melee. *'Akashi Scales': Uses her own scales(don't ask) to strike opponents. Can wipe away existence of anything hit. Only usable when in near death. Cannot be stopped. Activates automatically when in a critical state. *'Quasar Step:' A dodge technique in which Kasairyu dashes past his opponent to dodge an attack and to get a free attack from behind. A fake out tactic. *'Dragon Dance:' Kasairyu tosses multiple daggers into the air that automatically follow the opponent no matter what. The daggers slash and stab the opponent, likely cutting them to shreds. *'Dead or Alive:' Traps the opponent in time and a magic clock appears. If it lands on anything between 6:00-12:00 it does massive damage. if it lands on anything between 12:01-5:59 then it does places a seal on the foe that severely weakens the foe. If it lands perfectly on 3, 6, 9 or 12, the opponent either dies, has their existence erased or takes a severe amount of damage. *'Temporal Loop:' Traps the foe in an infinite time loop. The only way to escape is to overcome Yvonne's will or unleashes an amount of power that surpasses Kasairyu. *'Bullet Hell' Shoots a massive amount of bullets that utterly obliterate the opponent. She then create clones of herself the shoot many bullets from many directions, making this attack nearly impossible to dodge and a spectacle to look at...like every other attack in this series.... *'Bad End:' Absolutely erases the target's existence on contact. *'Good End:' Allows her to regenerate when her existence and reality is destroyed. Also protects all allies with this skill making them practically non-killable. Keys: Base | Akashi Jewel Absorbed Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Losses: Category:Dragonmasterxyz's Pages Category:Xros Revolution Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Dragons Category:Fire Users Category:Time Users Category:Concept Users Category:Atom Users Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Probability Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Summoners Category:Death Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Illusionists Category:Sense Users Category:Metal Users Category:Healers Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Angels Category:Causality Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Poison Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fate Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Holy Users Category:Morality Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Law Users Category:Tier 1